Gotta Be Somebody
by Soccer-Geek
Summary: Songfic. Features H/L, L/M, J/Z, J/TK, and A/T.


Gotta Be Somebody

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, the characters, or Nickelback

_This time I wonder what it feels like, to find the one in this life. The one we all dream of, but dreams just aren't enough_

Han looked back at the Princess of Alderaan. She was so young, so beautiful. She took his breath away. Or was that just because they were running for their lives? She was the woman of his dreams?

_Dreams aren't enough,_ Han reminded himself bitterly. _Because dreams never come true._

Just then, the Princess ripped Luke's blaster out of his hands and began shooting the stormtroopers.

_I take it back. She may just be a dream-come-true._ Han thought as he jumped into the garbage chute after the Princess.

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling, the moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene, straight off the silver screen._

_This is just like in the holos,_ Luke thought, watching the angry red-head out of the corner of his eye. _Except, in the holos, the girl is not trying to kill the guy. Oh well. Not going to make me stopping enjoying the moment. Feeling like she's the one the moment we met._

_So I'll be holding my breath, right up to the end, until that moment when I find the one I'll spend forever with._

Jaina held her breath. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here. But she didn't know how to get out. Where was Zekk? He knew this area better than anyone.

_All I have to do is find Zekk, _she thought.

"Jaina?" She heard Zekk say from beside her. She turned and instantly wrapped her arms around him. Surprised, Zekk wrapped his arms around her, breathing a sigh of relief. She was safe in his arms, putting his worries to an end.

Unknowingly simultaneous, they both thought,

_I've found who I want to spend forever with._

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. And everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me out like that._

Jacen hung back as Jaina and Anakin walked around the Academy, talking with other students, making friends. He was nervous. What if no one liked his jokes? What if he wasn't good with the lessons?

A tall girl with her hair decorated in multiple braids leaned against the wall across the room, her arms folded, watching everything with narrowed gray eyes.

_Go say hello, _something inside of him said. So, praying he didn't trip over his own feet, Jacen went over to the mysterious girl.

"Hi," He said. "I'm Jacen."

"Tenel Ka," The girl said sharply.

They stood there, watching the mingling students around them. Jacen didn't mind the silence, though. It was comforting just to be standing beside Tenel Ka.

Finally, Tenel Ka spoke.

"You are different than most people," She said. "Most people are intimidated by me."

Jacen shrugged.

"You haven't met my mom," He said.

"Your mother cannot possibly be as bad as my grandmother," Tenel Ka said, the corner of her mouth twitching ever so slightly.

They stood in silence again.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Jacen asked.

"I will hear your joke, but please do not be offended if I do not laugh." Tenel Ka responded.

"Well, a stormtrooper, a Jedi and a Wookiee walk into a bar. The Jedi and the Wookiee die. Why didn't the stormtrooper die?"

"I do not know," Tenel Ka said.

"He was so short, his head didn't reach the bar!"

And with that, they were friends.

'_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own, and everybody wants to know their not alone. Somebody else that feels the same way somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

Tahiri sat in the dark, her forehead against her knees, sobbing. She hurt. Her body, her mind, her soul, every fiber of her being hurt.

_What have they done to me?_ She wondered.

She was sobbing so hard, she didn't hear Anakin enter. His heart broke to see her like that and tears welled up in his eyes.

He sat beside her then slowly picked her up and cradled her in his lap, rocking back and forth with her in his arms while she cried.

"Shh, shh," He whispered, kissing her head as she buried her face deeper into his shirt. "I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" Tahiri asked with a sniff as she looked up at him, her beautiful green eyes puffy from crying.

"I promise," Anakin said, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I will help you fight this in every way I can."

"Thank you," Tahiri whispered, leaning up to attempt to kiss his cheek. But she found his lips instead.

Neither of them were complaining.

_Tonight, out in the street, out in the moonlight and dang it, this feels too right. It's just like déjà vu, me standing here with you._

Jacen gazed at Tenel Ka in the moonlight. She was so beautiful, the way her gray eyes glowed, her red hair falling around her, the green of the surrounding gardens complimenting her beauty perfectly. It reminded him of their days back at the Academy, young and carefree. Before the realities of war and violence entered their lives through the Yuuzhan Vong War.

"Stay the night with me." Tenel Ka said, looking up at him. He remembered when she towered over him. He couldn't help it. He smiled.

"Yes."

_So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end? Is it that moment when I find the one I'll spend forever with?_

Leia held her breath, silently praying that this was the moment that she was reunited with Han. The carbonite surrounding him melted away, revealing the face she loved.

As she held him in her arms, she knew without a doubt that this was the moment she found the one she wanted to spend forever with.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, 'cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me like that._

Mara just wanted to have someone who truly loved her. Someone who wouldn't use her. Who wouldn't shower her with flattery just to get what he wanted. Someone she loved.

She saw the X-Wing out in space, floating, broken. She felt for a presence inside the battered vehicle. To her surprise, it was Luke Skywalker.

_YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER._

It would have been easy just to leave him there. No one to blame.

But she told Kardde anyway.

His life was in her hands.

And she didn't take it from him.

_Am I becoming weak?_ She asked herself as Skywalker stood before her.

_No,_ she finally realized years after that day. _I love him._

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, and everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me out there._

Han held Leia cautiously in his arms. She was small in his arms, not weighing much. She was cold, her eyes glazed, her face and clothes covered in blood. Han had to wonder just how much of it was hers. She had been helping the wounded as best she could while being wounded herself. How long had she been like this before he got to her?

He breathed a sigh of relief as they made it into the medcenter. Her head leaned against his chest, her eyes closed. He tried talking to her, trying to keep her awake, but it was no use. She couldn't hear him. He gently rubbed her arms, trying to give her warmth. He held his own breath when it seemed Leia had stopped breathing till she took a staggering breath.

Finally, the doctor had Han lay Leia on a stretcher and began to assess her, Han staying at her side constantly. The doctor told a droid to prepare Leia for a bacta tank.

Han kissed Leia, praying it wouldn't be for the last time. Leia's brown eyes blinked open. She smiled softly at Han and squeezed his hand as hard as she could.

"I love you, nerfherder," She whispered as her eyes fell closed.

"I know, Princess," Han whispered as the droids wheeled her away. "And I love you too."

_Ooh, you can't give up, looking for that diamond in the rough. You never know but when it shows up, make sure you're holding on, 'cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on._

He was a diamond in the rough. But Jaina knew he was worth holding on to. As boys and suitors surrounded her, she knew he would always come through. Zekk was the one, the one she was waiting on since the moment she began the long journey searching for love.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, and everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me out there._

Tahiri gently played with Anakin's hair, watching as he slept, oblivious to his surroundings and pain.

She still wasn't sure how she had managed to save him from certain death and put him in a Trance, but she was glad she did. His life was in her hands, and she wouldn't let him down. He was who she loved, him and no one else.

She wouldn't let him go.

_Nobody wants to be the last one there, and everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me out there._

Luke held Mara's seemingly lifeless form in his arms. Had the trance he put her in failed? Was she dead? Had something happened after he had let go of her when the water came in? He gently stroked Mara's red, wet hair. There was only one way to find out if the love of his life was gone from him forever.

"I love you," Luke whispered.

After what felt like years, Mara's eyes opened slowly and she smiled up at him.

Luke let go of the breath he was holding and held her tighter. Everything would be alright. She would be alright. As long as she was his, she would be alright.

_No one wants to be the last one there. Everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody for me out there._


End file.
